


Any Questions?

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, sex ed, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall find Remus and Sirius in a literal closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Questions?

McGonagall found them in a storage closet on the third floor, making out, Remus’ hand up Sirius’ shirt. she sighed heavily as they watched her, frozen in place. They had no idea what was going to happen to them, and they were scared.

“Come with me.” She ordered as she turned and walked back to her office.

“We’re so screwed!” Sirius whispered. “If she writes out parents I will _literally_ be killed next holiday.” Remus was too scared to even talk.

“Remus please hand me your bag.” McGonagall asked once they were in her office with the door closed. Remus obeyed. The two boys watched as their head of house dug through a desk drawer and pulled out a bunch of condoms and some lube. She dropped them in Remus’ bag and handed it back. Both of them were bright red.

“I’m going to keep this short. Be safe. If you need more of those or if you have questions you come to me, Madame Pomfrey, any other teacher, even Professor Dumbledore.” She put a slight stress on herself and Dumbledore in the list. "Do you two know silencing spells yet?”

They shook their head, still too shocked to speak.

“Learn, and fast. You might also want to look into spells that keep the curtains around your beds closed. Any questions?”

They shook their heads again.

“Then, you’re free to go.”

They were out of there as fast as they could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
